Stalker
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Annie Cresta is a transfer from LA to the New York Office, specializing in Missing Person and Stalker Cases. Her job, help the city. Seems simple? No, not really.
1. AUTHOR NOTE: VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys! So I know that I haven't updated like almost at all and if you are mad at me I completely understand. The problem is that I am just having a huge problem with just getting a good paragraph that makes sense. So, I am changing the story description. If you have seen the Stalked commercials, you are going to get what the whole concept is. **

**Annie Cresta is a transfer from LA to the New York Office, specializing in Missing Person and Stalker Cases. Her job, help the city. Seems simple? No, not really. **

**The couples are going to be the same as always. There will be an eventual Odesta and Clato. Also all your favorites, Katniss and Peeta, maybe some Glimmer and Marvel, Gale and Madge. **

**Please don't hate me for throwing this curveball at you, but if I didn't do this, I would probably be deleting the story. I don't know. Although, hopefully now that I have my own computer, thank you high school, I will be able to write more than I have been. **

**~Lauren**


	2. Chapter 1

**Stalked: Annie's Story**

**Plot: ****Annie Cresta is a transfer from LA to the New York Office, specializing in Missing Person and Stalker Cases. Her job, help the city. Seems simple? No, not really.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the new Maggie Q's show, Stalker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and I do not own Stalker. And sadly, I don't own Channing Tatum, I know that doesn't really apply to this, but I really would love to own him. **

** X**

Annie sighed, closing and locking the door to her new apartment. Her new office had paid for all the expenses when they transferred her from her old office in LA. So, that means that she is staying in the most luxurious apartment that she has ever even looked at. In Los Angles the office had bought her the stingiest Apartment Studio she had ever lived in, and she has lived in some pretty stingy places.

This place was an amazing apartment that has been modernized to her liking. There was a living room, three bathrooms and a fully stocked kitchen with completely new appliances.

Annie went to college for her masters in Criminology and Psychology. At her first job she was put on the cold case files, files that have been put away for a fresh pair of eyes to look at. She lived in LA as a specialist in stalked and killed cold cases as she liked to call them for about two years until she was recruited to the New York office a year ago. She told them that they had to find a replacement before she could move. So, when they replaced her with someone named Cressida, who used to be a Crime Reporter, the office flew her out to New York to work for them, with a guaranteed ten years to work with them. She is really getting the best of the best.

Annie considered flagging down a taxi to get to work, because she wanted to get to know the office before she has to actually start working, but she waved that thought away, not thinking that she wanted to deal with crappy and mean taxi drivers or the traffic, that is probably equal to LA's, but in no way . She decided to walk, in her three inch heels mind you, with the crowd. Annie arrived at the office with a full thirty minutes until she has to start working. The first thing that she notices is the tall blonde that is sitting at the front desk. She looks to be fresh out of high school, maybe in her first year of college, Annie can't tell.

She takes a deep breath and adjusts her bag on her shoulder, plastering a small smile on her face and walks up to the desk. "Hi."

"What's up?" the girl smiles and looks up from her computer and gasping. "Oh, my gosh you are so pretty."

"Um, thank you? You are, too," Annie smiles, looking around the pretty clean and organized desk. "Um… what's your name?"

"Oh," the blonde stands and holds her hand out, "I'm Glimmer, Glimmer Clarke. I'm the receptionist here. What's your name?"

"I'm Annie," she smiles, shaking the incredibly soft hand, "Annie Cresta, I just transferred here from Los Angles in the Stalked and Missing Persons department."

"Oh, yeah, they told me that you would be here today. I'm supposed to show you around," she says and then holds up her hand. "Hold on, let me put something on the desk and then I'll show you around."

"Okay," she nods and looks around at the other people that are just now walking into the building. New Yorkers are weirder than anybody that she ever saw in Los Angles. She worked with a lady that wore some of the most ridiculous outfits that the world has ever seen, although her name was Effie, so… Annie shook her head and turned back to Glimmer.

"Are you ready?" Annie nodded and followed the receptionist out of the building entrance.

"So, that's the Starbucks, most of the time I make some coffee runs," Glimmer points to the dainty little shop and waves to someone else, a tall blonde man who looks to be her, Glimmer's, age.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Glimmer snorts and laughs.

"No," she laughs. "That's Cato. We went to high school together and he was like the only cool guy at my school. Anyways he's got a fiancée and I have a boyfriend. Actually you work with Clove."

"Who's Clove?" she asks, following Glimmer to the elevator.

"She's really short, really pretty, she's got black hair and she is, like really pale," the blonde drawls out her description. "She's also has quite the temper. You do not want to get on her bad side."

"Why?"

"It's not fun, especially if you work with her," Glimmer smirks and looks at her. "Which you do."

"She works in Missing Persons and Stalker cases and her fiancée works at Starbucks?" Annie says, taken back.

"Well, her parents are paying for their apartment and his parents are alumni at the college that he's attending," the receptionists informs her. "He's almost done with school and then he starts to work here as a defensive lawyer for those criminals that can't afford their own."

"Wow," Annie nods, following Glimmer through the office.

"So, this is your office," she tells her when they get to a glass office that looks like an executive's office.

"Wow, I thought I would be getting a cubicle or something," Annie gasps. Glimmer shakes her head and looks around.

"Cool, well at least you don't have Titus as an office partner, person," Glimmer shrugs after thinking of what the words were. Annie shoots her a curious look. "Titus is kind of the only hill billy of the office and every weekend he and some of his idiot friends, who have like the worst pickup lines by the way, go to Albany. So, on Monday he brings back to meat that he gets and stores it in this mini fridge that he has in his office."

"Why?"

Glimmer takes a big breath through the nose, "Because he's the office manager and he can do whatever he wants and he won't get in trouble."

"Wow…" Annie says with a small nod. "So, is there anything else that I should know about my coworkers?"

"Well," Glimmer looks around the office at the differently dressed people and stops at a woman, Annie is guessing. "See that lady over there in the mini skirt and really trashy top with the shaved head and the wig on her desk?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she's an undercover agent and she works in the high schools to try and find drug use."

"Like in 21 Jump Street?" Glimmer nods and starts to scan the other office people.

"Alright, well I told you about Clove," she points over to a girl with raven colored hair beating a frozen computer until it finally starts working again. "Oh, right your partner."

"I have a partner?" she asks.

"Yeah, Finnick," Glimmer says over her shoulder walking over to the next office. Before they go in though, Glimmer turns to Annie and smirks. "Just a little fair warning though, he's pretty hot and is kind of a player, but if you get attached to him, no one in this place is going to judge you. Also, he's kind of a show of and a little narcissistic."

"Alright," Annie nods. She's delt with those back in LA, most likely she can deal with this one. _Never mind_, she thinks to herself when they walk into the office.

"Hi, Finnick," Glimmer smiles. Annie stays silent and tries to look anywhere else than at his face, because he is probably the hottest man that she has ever seen. Finnick sits at his desk with a fairly fancy suit on, his hair looks like it was styled by the gods. All in all, this Finnick guy is hot.

"Hey, Glimmer, Glimmer's friend," he nods, not looking up from his computer.

"Well, actually, my friend here is Annie Cresta, the new partner that Haymitch brought over from Los Angles," Glimmer informs him, giving Annie a small push in front of her.

"Yeah… about that. I don't really need a partner, and I don't think that you would work well with me," he gives the girl a sickly sweet smile and then going back to his work. Annie is taken back by the statement.

She scoffs and looks him in the eye, "Then why would he bring me all the way out from LA?"

"Because he's desperate," he smirks with a small glint in his green eyes that Annie is now looking a little more of a sick green than seaweed green.

"Is that why you're still here?" she smiles. He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Nice one," Finnick smiles. "She's a good one."

"Yeah, I better be," she says and turns around to Glimmer. "Thanks for the tour Glimmer, it was lovely."

"Okay…" she says drawing out the last vowels. "Just page me if you need anything, I'm also an intern."

"Okay," Annie nods and follows the blonde out of the glass office.

"Hey Cresta!" she hears and stops in the door frame and turns around to face him again. "What'd you say your first name was?"

She sighs, but tells him anyway, "Annie. Annie Cresta."

"Well, welcome to New York," he smiles and goes back to his work. "I'll have an assignment for you by this afternoon, for now just go through the storage down stairs and look at some cases, see what you're going to be working with."

"Thanks," she mumbles, walking back to her office.

** X**

**A/N: So, I know that I kind of threw a pretty big curve ball at you guys, but I honestly think that this is what is best for the story, because I had a long case of really bad writer's block. Hopefully, I will be able to write more for this story. I hope that you aren't mad at me.**

**~Lauren **


	3. Chapter 2

**Stalked: Annie's Story**

**Plot: ****Annie Cresta is a transfer from LA to the New York Office, specializing in Missing Person and Stalker Cases. Her job, help the city. Seems simple? No, not really.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the new Maggie Q's show, Stalker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and I do not own Stalker. And sadly, I don't own Channing Tatum, I know that doesn't really apply to this, but I really would love to own him. **

** X**

Annie had spent most of her time downstairs. She'd already read over three cold cases, and solved them. One included a guy that killed one of his students when she rejected him for the star football player, go figure. By lunch, Finnick and she were sitting in the Starbucks. It wasn't the most ideal situation for her, but she's going to be there for a while, so why not start taking a liking to him.

"So, you have already think that you have solved three of our cold cases and it's only your first day," Finnick asks, biting into his sandwich. It was turkey with mustard and romaine lettuce. Gross, Annie thought as she picks at her salad.

"Yeah, one is that apparent hit and run, with the creepy teacher and the one girl," she tells him.

"Well, I hate to tell you, sweets, but I was working that case," he smiles, sipping the Carmel Frappuccino he got.

"Did you even read the coroner's report?" she asks.

"Yes," he says, not meeting her green eyes.

"So, you saw that there were rope burns on her wrists?" Finnick spits out his sandwich. "Yeah."

"No, I saw the rope burns, but we already talked to all the witnesses in 2011," he mumbles.

"Including that creep of a teacher?" Annie says.

"We ruled him out, because he had lost his license in 2007," he tells her. She smirks. "Alright, good work I guess. I'll call him in."

"Cool," she smiles and takes a bite out of her salad with a successful smile.

"Good job, I guess," he sighs standing from the table.

"Thank you," she smiles as he walks away from the Starbucks. She smirks and finishes her salad.

** X**

"Cresta!" Haymitch smiles walking through the doors of her office. "Heard that you solved a case today."

"Yeah, I guess that I did," she smiles, shaking his hand.

"Good job," he smiles and takes a seat. "So, besides the whole solving the cases thing, how was your first day?"

"It was very… riveting," she laughs. "Although, I will admit it was well worth coming all the way from the other side of the states."

Haymitch smiles, "That's good. So, have you met the office?"

"Well," if you can count the little run in that she and Johanna had down in the break room, "yes and no."

"Okay…" he laughs taking a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of her already crowded desk. "I see that Finnick has given you the new case."

"What new case?" she asks, sitting up straight.

Haymitch sighs and runs his hands down his veteran scarred face. "I'll talk to him and get the case for you."

"Thanks," she says staring at her desk as he gets up from the chair and leaves. "Hey, Haymitch?"

"Yeah?" he asks, turning around.

"Can you give him a message for me?"

** X**

"Finnick, she needs that case if we're going to find that girl," Haymitch reasons to the young man.

"Haymitch, I don't need her help," Finnick sighs, running after him in anger, trying to prove him wrong. "She's not as good as you think."

"Then why did she solve the first case that she picked up. Which happened to be one of the cases that you have never been able to finish," he says with a small smirk on his old tattered face. Finnick sighs and slumps against the break room table watching as Annie makes notes in case files and then throws them into the piles.

"Look at that, she hasn't solved a single case today," he tells the old man while he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"What are you talking about?" Haymitch asks. "I was just in there, that's the done pile."

"I'll get her a copy of the case," the young man grumbles, slumping down into the chair.

"Ata' boy," the veteran smiles, slurping his coffee and walking out of the break room, leaving the man in there by himself.

Finnick sits there for a little bit, watching Annie. He knows that it seems a little stalker like, but he needs to see how she works. Halfway through her work, Cresta gets a text. At first, Finnick doesn't think anything of it, until Annie starts to take the battery out of her phone and then breaking it in half.

Alright, he thinks, that's strange. He starts to get up and walk towards her, until Clove walks through the door.

"You look freaked out, Finnick," she says.

"Isn't this what you always look like Clove?" he smirks. Clove laughs, mocking him.

"Wow, that hurt my feelings really bad," she says sarcastically. "You are really off your game today. What's up with you?"

"Look at Annie," he says pointing to the woman who, just as Clove looks towards her, has restarted doing her working.

"She's doing her work, like you should be doing," the black haired women says.

"Oh, shut up."

"Never."

** X**

Annie had just gotten done with her seventeenth case when she got the text from him.

_I don't really see what I have done wrong, Annie. Please talk to me… I love you. _

Whoever this guy is, he has been watching her and texting her nonstop for about a year. She's changed her phone number over ten times and she's taken all the drastic measures that she's needed to, but this guy won't let her out of his sight. He's crazy.

Annie takes yet another drastic risk whenever she pulls the battery out of her phone and breaks it in half. She knows that won't stop him from trying to text and call, but it at least help her to stop getting his texts.

The detective looks around for anybody that may have seen, but thank god no one was even paying attention to her.

"Cresta!" the office manager, Titus, smiles and walks into the office. He drops his smile when he sees the large pile of cases on her desk. "Wow, you are really bad at cases aren't you?"

"Oh, actually that's the finished pile," she smirks. Titus laughs a little and shakes his head while he takes a seat in front of her. "Can I do something for you?"

"Well, actually I just came in here to invite to the bar tonight. It's kind of tradition that we take the newbie out to have a drink in their first week that they've been here," he smiles.

"Who all would be going?"

"Most of us."

"What bar?"

"Vincenzo's, down on 3rd. Best bar that we know of."

"Should I meet you there or are we all walking together?" she asks him picking up another case.

"You can just meet us there."

"Cool, I just that I'll be there."

"Cool."

"Cool."

** X**

"See you at the bar, Annie," Clove waves goodbye, walking into the elevator with Cato. He waves goodbye as the doors shut, leaving Annie the last one in the office, well besides Finnick. Speaking of…

"Here is that case that I told you about," he says, setting the case on her desk.

"Oh, thanks," she smiles, opening the file.

"You aren't going to start to work on that now are you?" he asks.

"Why?" she asks, not looking up at him from her nose in inside the file.

"Because, you need to get down to the bar. You can't just work 24/7," he sighs, pulling the file out from under her face.

"Hey, I was writing on that." She sighs.

"Come on, we're going to the bar. I'll walk with you," he says, throwing her the black jacket from her purse.

"Alright," she groans, getting up from the desk and putting her coat on. January in New York, not fun.

"I think that you'll like this place," he tells her while they walk out of the office and Finnick turns off the lights.

"So, how long have you been in New York?" she asks him as they walk down the deserted street, it was 10: 30 at night so Annie did not expect for the streets to be crowded.

"Since about 2010, I'm originally from Albany, but I started out as a cop," he says, looking down at the ground as they walk.

"Oh, cool. I never wanted to be a cop, I was in College for Forensics, but that didn't really work out for me," she laughs. Finnick smiles and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"What made you want to be a detective?" he asks her.

"My dad was a detective and so was my mom. My sister is a forensic scientist and my brother was kidnapped in 2001. When they found him he had been stabbed to death, ever since I had always wanted to just help people," she says. "What about you?"

"I always just thought that I would just be in some kind of Criminal Justice or something like that," he shrugs. "We're almost there, I promise."

"It's fine, just that I have on three and a half inch heels, so…" she sighs, rolling her ankle in a circular motion.

"How do women do that?" he asks, looking down at the heels. "Where heels I mean."

"It's not fun, I can tell you that much," she laughs as they stop in front of the bar.

"Well, after you…" he says opening the door.

"Thanks you."

** X**

**A/N: so, I am really engrossed into this whole story. I hope that you guys are into it because right now, I love this. And I love all of you guys. I promise this I will be trying to update whenever I can, but I will have to write for the rest of my stories. I really hope that you don't hate me, because right now I have the others to write and finish. **

**~Lauren **


	4. Chapter 3

**Stalked: Annie's Story**

**Plot: ****Annie Cresta is a transfer from LA to the New York Office, specializing in Missing Person and Stalker Cases. Her job, help the city. Seems simple? No, not really.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the new Maggie Q's show, Stalker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and I do not own Stalker. And sadly, I don't own Channing Tatum, I know that doesn't really apply to this, but I really would love to own him. **

** X**

The party raged on until almost two in the morning, at least that's what Annie heard. She wouldn't know, she went home early, right after she had her third drink. People were talking about it all day on Saturday around the office, while people were nursing their hangovers. Finnick was particularly bitter, and Annie loved it.

"So, do you want the lights on or something? Because it is really dark in here and it is really bringing the mood down a little, and I would hate to give people the wrong impression of you," she smiles, Finnick looks up at her and gives the meanest glare.

"Basking in the glory, are we?" he smiles sarcastically. Annie smiles sweetly and tosses him his coat.

"Come on, we need to go and do some interviews for the new case," she says, starting to walk out. "Oh, and if you even think about complaining on the way there, I _will_ taze you."

"You can't do that…" he calls out.

"Try me!" she yells, earning a lot of 'shh'ing from the office mates. "Alright, alright."

** X**

"What's the matter with you?" Cato laughs, handing Annie the change for the coffee.

"Finnick, is it bad that I've only worked here for literally a day, but I already hate him?" Cato thinks for a minute and then shakes his head. Annie nods. "Good."

"So, where are you heading out for?" he asks, starting to make her pumpkin hot chocolate.

"We need to interview the family, from that little girl's missing person case," she says.

"Oh, yeah, Clove was telling me about that case," he nods, taking the whipped cream out of the fridge.

"So, are you as hung over as everyone else is?" she asks.

"I was the designated driver last night, so I couldn't really drink. However, Clove has probably the biggest headache that I have ever seen. Maybe because she took like a hundred shots last night," he laughs, placing the coffee cup in front of her after putting a lid on it. "There you are ma' lady."

"Thank you. You know, I'm really happy for the two of you," Cato scrunches his eyebrows together. "You and Clove, I mean. The two of you are really cute together."

"Oh… wow thanks, Annie. Even though you've only known me for like a day," he shrugs. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see ya."

** X**

Finnick took an aspirin before they had left and now, as they were pulling into the victim's family driveway, he was taking two more. Annie was laughing in her head, but Finnick also new how to shot a tazer, so she wasn't going to laugh out loud.

"Are you ready?" she asked, unbuckling the seatbelt. Finnick nods and gets out. "You better not make these people feel any worse than they already do."

"I won't, jeez," he says with a groan. Annie nods and walks up to the door, knocking on the actual wood door.

"Hello?" a dark skinned woman answered the door. Annie smiled sweetly and raised her badge to show who she was with.

"Hi, Mr. Clare, I'm Agent Annie Cresta, this is my partner Agent Finnick Odair," she smiles. "Do you mind if we come in and ask you a couple of questions?"

The women, most likely either her sister or aunt, nods and opens the door all the way for Annie and Finnick.

"Can I get you a coffee or something?" she asks.

"Um… no, thank you, this won't take long, I don't want to take any more of your time than we need to," Annie smiles. The girl, Lucy as she had figured out, motioned for her and Finnick to sit down on the couch. "If you ever need me to stop, just tell me and I stop right away." Lucy nods. "What is your relationship to the victim?"

"I'm her aunt. I moved in with my sister a couple years ago, I'm practically their sister." she says.

"Wow, that sounds like a big age difference," Annie says.

"Well, our parents spaced us out really well and Cara had all her kids pretty young," she says.

"Okay," Finnick writes down the answer and continues. "Where were you when Rue went missing?"

"I was at school. I had to take a retest," she says, looking down at her lap. Annie looks over to her partner in suspicion, sending him a silent message. Somehow, he knew what she was asking and nodded.

"Is there anybody that can confirm that?" Annie asks.

"No, it was an online thing, so I took it by myself. We don't have good Wi-Fi here, so I needed to use the school's," she says.

"Okay, well I think that is all that we need to ask. Thank you for your time and we will call if we have any news," Finnick smiles, standing up.

"Thank you," Annie smiles, walking out behind the man, shutting the door behind her.

"So, it was the sister?"

"Oh, most definitely."

** X**

"What do you mean it was the Aunt?" Haymitch asks when they got back to the office.

"She said that there wasn't anyone who could confirm that she stayed after school. If she was there, I'm positive that there would have been a secretary. This girl is not dumb. She knows that the secretaries would tell us that there was no sign of her." Annie sighs, "I think that we need to ask for a warrant to search the video tapes at the school."

"I think that you should get more evidence than that," Haymtich says, walking out of Finnick's office. Finnick sighs and stretches his arms over his head.

"I cannot believe that happened," Finnick sighs and stands from the chair. "Um… I think that I'm gonna go and get something to eat, do you wanna come with me and we can talk about this."

"Yeah, sure, let me get my jacket and wallet," he nods and lets her leave the office.

** X**

"Okay, so we know that there is a very large chance that she is lying about where she was when Rue went missing, but we need more than that," she says. "I think that there's more to this, though."

"I do, too. And for the record, this will be the only time that I actually agree with you on something," he says around the bacon cheeseburger that he just crammed into his mouth. Annie nods and rights down a few notes in her notebook. "Maybe we should talk to her parents."

"We can't, they died in a car crash about 12 years ago," Annie says, not looking up from her notes.

"Are you going to eat your fries?" he asks her. She shakes her head. He nods and takes it from her. "Hey, was that on the news?"

"Yeah, I think so…" she mumbles, it was like 2002, so maybe," the detective shrugs. Finnick nods and takes his computer out of his messenger bag.

"Um… Annie, you may want to watch this."

**To be continued…**

** X**

**A/N: So, I didn't plan to do this to you guys, but I need to go to bed so… BYE!**

**~Lauren**


	5. Chapter 4

**Stalked: Annie's Story**

**Plot: ****Annie Cresta is a transfer from LA to the New York Office, specializing in Missing Person and Stalker Cases. Her job, help the city. Seems simple? No, not really.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the new Maggie Q's show, Stalker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and I do not own Stalker. And sadly, I don't own Channing Tatum, I know that doesn't really apply to this, but I really would love to own him. **

** X**

The party raged on until almost two in the morning, at least that's what Annie heard. She wouldn't know, she went home early, right after she had her third drink. People were talking about it all day on Saturday around the office, while people were nursing their hangovers. Finnick was particularly bitter, and Annie loved it.

"So, do you want the lights on or something? Because it is really dark in here and it is really bringing the mood down a little, and I would hate to give people the wrong impression of you," she smiles, Finnick looks up at her and gives the meanest glare.

"Basking in the glory, are we?" he smiles sarcastically. Annie smiles sweetly and tosses him his coat.

"Come on, we need to go and do some interviews for the new case," she says, starting to walk out. "Oh, and if you even think about complaining on the way there, I _will_ taze you."

"You can't do that…" he calls out.

"Try me!" she yells, earning a lot of 'shh'ing from the office mates. "Alright, alright."

** X**

"What's the matter with you?" Cato laughs, handing Annie the change for the coffee.

"Finnick, is it bad that I've only worked here for literally a day, but I already hate him?" Cato thinks for a minute and then shakes his head. Annie nods. "Good."

"So, where are you heading out for?" he asks, starting to make her pumpkin hot chocolate.

"We need to interview the family, from that little girl's missing person case," she says.

"Oh, yeah, Clove was telling me about that case," he nods, taking the whipped cream out of the fridge.

"So, are you as hung over as everyone else is?" she asks.

"I was the designated driver last night, so I couldn't really drink. However, Clove has probably the biggest headache that I have ever seen. Maybe because she took like a hundred shots last night," he laughs, placing the coffee cup in front of her after putting a lid on it. "There you are ma' lady."

"Thank you. You know, I'm really happy for the two of you," Cato scrunches his eyebrows together. "You and Clove, I mean. The two of you are really cute together."

"Oh… wow thanks, Annie. Even though you've only known me for like a day," he shrugs. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see ya."

** X**

Finnick took an aspirin before they had left and now, as they were pulling into the victim's family driveway, he was taking two more. Annie was laughing in her head, but Finnick also new how to shot a tazer, so she wasn't going to laugh out loud.

"Are you ready?" she asked, unbuckling the seatbelt. Finnick nods and gets out. "You better not make these people feel any worse than they already do."

"I won't, jeez," he says with a groan. Annie nods and walks up to the door, knocking on the actual wood door.

"Hello?" a dark skinned woman answered the door. Annie smiled sweetly and raised her badge to show who she was with.

"Hi, Mr. Clare, I'm Agent Annie Cresta, this is my partner Agent Finnick Odair," she smiles. "Do you mind if we come in and ask you a couple of questions?"

The women, most likely either her sister or aunt, nods and opens the door all the way for Annie and Finnick.

"Can I get you a coffee or something?" she asks.

"Um… no, thank you, this won't take long, I don't want to take any more of your time than we need to," Annie smiles. The girl, Lucy as she had figured out, motioned for her and Finnick to sit down on the couch. "If you ever need me to stop, just tell me and I stop right away." Lucy nods. "What is your relationship to the victim?"

"I'm her aunt. I moved in with my sister a couple years ago, I'm practically their sister." she says.

"Wow, that sounds like a big age difference," Annie says.

"Well, our parents spaced us out really well and Cara had all her kids pretty young," she says.

"Okay," Finnick writes down the answer and continues. "Where were you when Rue went missing?"

"I was at school. I had to take a retest," she says, looking down at her lap. Annie looks over to her partner in suspicion, sending him a silent message. Somehow, he knew what she was asking and nodded.

"Is there anybody that can confirm that?" Annie asks.

"No, it was an online thing, so I took it by myself. We don't have good Wi-Fi here, so I needed to use the school's," she says.

"Okay, well I think that is all that we need to ask. Thank you for your time and we will call if we have any news," Finnick smiles, standing up.

"Thank you," Annie smiles, walking out behind the man, shutting the door behind her.

"So, it was the sister?"

"Oh, most definitely."

** X**

"What do you mean it was the Aunt?" Haymitch asks when they got back to the office.

"She said that there wasn't anyone who could confirm that she stayed after school. If she was there, I'm positive that there would have been a secretary. This girl is not dumb. She knows that the secretaries would tell us that there was no sign of her." Annie sighs, "I think that we need to ask for a warrant to search the video tapes at the school."

"I think that you should get more evidence than that," Haymtich says, walking out of Finnick's office. Finnick sighs and stretches his arms over his head.

"I cannot believe that happened," Finnick sighs and stands from the chair. "Um… I think that I'm gonna go and get something to eat, do you wanna come with me and we can talk about this."

"Yeah, sure, let me get my jacket and wallet," he nods and lets her leave the office.

** X**

"Okay, so we know that there is a very large chance that she is lying about where she was when Rue went missing, but we need more than that," she says. "I think that there's more to this, though."

"I do, too. And for the record, this will be the only time that I actually agree with you on something," he says around the bacon cheeseburger that he just crammed into his mouth. Annie nods and rights down a few notes in her notebook. "Maybe we should talk to her parents."

"We can't, they died in a car crash about 12 years ago," Annie says, not looking up from her notes.

"Are you going to eat your fries?" he asks her. She shakes her head. He nods and takes it from her. "Hey, was that on the news?"

"Yeah, I think so…" she mumbles, it was like 2002, so maybe," the detective shrugs. Finnick nods and takes his computer out of his messenger bag.

"Um… Annie, you may want to watch this."

**To be continued…**

** X**

**A/N: So, I didn't plan to do this to you guys, but I need to go to bed so… BYE!**

**~Lauren**


	6. Chapter 5

**Stalked: Annie's Story**

**Plot: Annie Cresta is a transfer from LA to the New York Office, specializing in Missing Person and Stalker Cases. Her job, help the city. Seems simple? No, not really- especially with a partner like Finnick Odair. **

**A/N: This was inspired by the new Maggie Q's show, Stalker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and I do not own Stalker. And sadly, I don't own Channing Tatum, I know that doesn't really apply to this, but I really would love to own him. **

** X**

"ODAIR!" Haymitch yelled, reloading his gun, chasing after the vandal. It was a pretty big burglary. Some high school kids had decided that they wanted to make some extra cash from the local jewelry store. Now they were chasing them down and Finnick had just been shot in the thigh. Annie was off chasing another one of the little perves in the other alley way. Everything had gone so wrong in a minimal of two seconds.

"Haymitch," the chief's radio went off with Annie's voice. "Haymitch, I got one. We're on the corner of Chester and Willow."

"Okay, just hang on Cresta, someone's gonna be right there and then you can relax. You just need to stay with him for a little longer," Haymitch says in a sort of calming voice. It was weird Haymitch had grown a bond to Annie over the past week, now they had a kind of father-daughter relationship.

"Haymitch, I need an ambulance," she says in a hushed tone.

"Was he hit?"

"Yeah," she says quickly. "Just please send one, there's blood everywhere."

"Okay, sweetheart, you just need to calm down. An ambulance will right there," the radio went silent and Haymitch looked back at Finnick, who was now crawling (literally) towards the direction of Willow. Haymitch then requested two ambulances on the corner of Willow and Chester.

** X**

"What happened?" Finnick asked on the way to the hospital. Annie had been shot in all the confusion; she didn't realize it until she had the guy pinned down with a gun to his head.

"Her pulse is weak," one of the EMT's shouts over the sirens before he got onto his radio. "Code Red."

"Okay, I've seen TV and I've always wanted to know what that means," Finnick says, grasping Annie's hand. She was beginning to turn white and had sweat running down her forward.

"We think that the bullet hit some major arteries," the female EMT answers him, wiping blood off of Annie's hand. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Oh, no we just work together," Finnick tells her.

"Could have fooled me."

** X**

"Attention everyone!" Haymitch yelled, getting the office's attention. "I don't know if you have heard yet, but one of our own, Annie Cresta, was put in the hospital yesterday." A collection of gasps come from the back of the office. "She was shot in the calf and will be back in about two weeks. Until then, Clove here will be subbing in for her. We have sent flowers and there will be a card going around for everyone to sign. Thank you and continue with your work."

"Hey, Clove," Finnick greets, sitting down on Clove's desk.

"Don't sit on my desk Odair," she says keeping her eyes on the computer in front of her.

"Okay, got it. So, since we're going to be working together, do you want to go down to the hospital to see Annie?" he asks her.

Clove stops all her typing and turns her chair so that she's meeting my eyes, "Odair, I don't know if you heard Haymitch, but we're only working together for like 2 weeks. I don't think that we have to get to know each other that well. If you want to go see your girlfriend in the hospital, I think that you can go by yourself. " Clove smiles sickly at him and turns back to her computer.

"Wow, that was kind of harsh, Clove," the young swimmer says.

"I try my best, Odair. I try my best," she says. Finnick smiles a little bit and turns to go back to his office. Clove turns to him from her chair. "Hey, do I get to have Annie's office while she's gone?"

"I don't know, maybe you'll have to know."

Clove groans. "You ask her for me, we all know that you're going to go. And I don't want to be there while you two are making out in her hospital bed."

"I don't even know where that came from. Annie I are just partners. I mean friends. I mean colleagues. I mean… ugh!" he says walking out the door of the office. "Fine, I'll ask her for you."

** X**

"Annie?" Finnick knocks on the door to the hospital room. There lays Annie, who doesn't look as horrible as Finnick had thought that she would. Instead, she has a small glow to her that doesn't seem to go away, even if she was just shot in the calf. "Annie?"

The brunette opens her eyes slowly and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey," he greets. "Wow, you look great. And you have your own private room."

"Yeah, um, my mom and step dad they came as soon as they heard and they said that they didn't want me to be sleeping in the same room as someone with alcohol poising, so they are paying for this whole room. To myself," she nods.

"Wow, your parents must be pretty awesome," he observes, taking a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"No, I was just an only child and my parents were divorced when I was very young, so I just got very spoiled when I was younger. Mainly because I had two sets of parents who both wanted to buy my love," she says, picking at the blanket.

"Where are they?" he asks her noticing the absence of the two adults.

"They went back to their hotel to try and get over 'jet lag'," Annie places air quotes over jet lag. "Mom and Steve live in the same time zone, I think they just didn't want to be around me."

Finnick nods and tries to come up with something to ask her.

"So, how long are you going to be out?" Finnick asks her. He knows how long, but he just wants to make some sort of communication.

"I only have to be in here for a couple of days. Then I can go back home and let my leg heal, but I should be back to the office in like two weeks." She tells him.

"Well, I can't wait to have you back. Until you come back, I'm partners with Clove," he tells her.

"Clove isn't that bad," she defends. "She just has a lot of walls built up. Knock 'em down, Odair."

"I think that you see the good in people way too much, Annabelle Cresta," He smirks.

"Did you just call me Annabelle?"

"Thought that I would try it," he shrugs. "I don't like it."

"Oh, well," she shrugs. They sit talking for a while until a nurse comes in to give Annie her pain medication.

"I gotta go, anyway. See you at work, Annie; get better soon," he calls.

"I'll try," she calls after him.

"You guys are so cute, how long have you been together?" the female nurse asks Annie, while sorting out the meds and getting a liquid ready.

"Oh, no, we're just partners. We work together on cases," she tells her.

"Okay," the nurse says warily dropping the small blue and orange pills in her hand and handing her the cup of cold water. "Whatever you say."

** X**

**A/N: I know that there hasn't been much updating since August, but I have started High School and I don't get the best grades, so I have been having to get as involved as I can in anything after school. Forgive me. I have a lot of goals for next year. So, maybe there will be even more updating in the future of this story. Maybe there will be more stories in the future I don't know. **

**What I do know is that I love you guys and I will love you all forever and I will try to not disappoint you next year. **

**Happy Holidays! I hope that you guys had a good Christmas (if you celebrate Christmas) and I hope that you have an even better New Year. Tell me what you got. I got mostly books and movies, but I did get a book shelf and got to rearrange my room and now I'm ranting and I am now going going to stop. **

**Love YA!**

**~Lauren **


	7. Chapter 6

**Stalked: Annie's Story**

**Plot: Annie Cresta is a transfer from LA to the New York Office, specializing in Missing Person and Stalker Cases. Her job, help the city. Seems simple? No, not really- especially with a partner like Finnick Odair.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the new Maggie Q's show, Stalker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and I do not own Stalker. And sadly, I don't own Channing Tatum, I know that doesn't really apply to this, but I really would love to own him. **

** X**

"Odair," Clove says sternly, entering the glass room. "Congrats, you don't have to work with me anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asks, placing the case file down.

"Annie gets to come back tomorrow. Her doctor cleared her yesterday," she says. "Congrats."

"Thanks, I guess," he says wearily, falling back into his seat. Finnick didn't think that he would be able to handle seeing Annie again without wanting to attack her with hugs galore. She had only been gone a couple of weeks and she was solving cases like it was no one's business. Finnick would often get calls during the day when he was just getting to the bottom of a case from her and be surprised when she would say that she cracked it two days ago, but her leg was hurting. It always made him laugh, but now he was just ready for her to be in the office.

"Thanks for being an awesome partner, I've learned a lot from you," Clove says, almost sincerely before she left and went back to her desk.

True to Clove's word, Annie was back at work 10 minutes before she was supposed to even start working. Finnick didn't know what to do when he walked through the doors and saw Annie highlighting some case files. Should he run into her office and welcome her back, or should he just ignore her and wait for her to say something to him. He went with the second one.

Annie wasn't really expecting a lot when she was coming back from her leave. After all, she had just started working there not even 2 months ago; however, she was expecting at least something from Finnick whenever she got back. Nothing, though. She didn't even get a glance. So, she decided to do something about it. Annie quickly grabbed the closest file that she could and a black pen and raced to his office.

"Hey, I need your signature on this," she told him casually.

He nods and takes the file from her hand and after he examined the file for a little bit. "No you don't."

"I know I just wanted a reason to come and see you," she told him, falling into the seat. "Why didn't you say hi to me this morning?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, looking down at the file.

"You know what I mean, Finnick," she says, in a serious tone. "Every morning, before I got shot, you would always say 'hi' to me, and I would pretend that I didn't see anything."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I just thought that it would be best if I just actually didn't pay attention," she shrugs. "You never answered my question."

"I don't know why I didn't say 'hi' this morning, Annie," he shrugs. Before Annie can question him any further about his odd behavior this morning, Captain Abernathy bursts into Finnick's office.

"Drug bust, you two need to grab your vest and guns, we're heading down to Brooklyn."

"Are you sure that she's ready for this?" Finnick asks the Captain on their way out of the building and towards the van. Annie was way behind them, so Finnick had no worries that she would hear them. "She was shot just 20 days ago."

"Finnick, Annie is a brave little girl, I think that she will be just fine," Haymitch tells him in a teasing tone. "Don't be so scared, Annie is a grown adult. I think that she can handle herself."

Finnick nods reluctantly and gets into the squad car. He can't help but notice, however, that Annie's foot has a little bit more of a shake to it while they are sitting in the car on the way to the scene.

** X**

He found her leaning against one of the stone walls with her hands cupped over her ears when they get the dealers into the car. Her back is to him, but he can still tell that she is violently shaking. He does his best, which is basically hold her against him and tell her that everything is going to be okay. Finally Haymitch gets over to them, whenever Annie has calmed down at least a little bit so that they can get her back to the office. On the way back, she sat next to him and had taken a sudden interest in the floor of the sleek, black van.

"Annie," he asks, knocking on the door to the office. There was no answer, just the sound of her sitting in her office and shuffling through the papers. "Annie, I know that you're in there, Your office is made of glass."

"Come in," she says in a small and weak voice. Finnick obliges and walks in, closes the door behind him and pulls one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I thought that when I got back, they would be gone."

He's startled. "What?"

"The noises," she says, sitting back in her seat and pulling her knees up to her chest, like a little girl who's trying to hide from a storm. "I can hear gunshots and I can almost visualize the dead bodies sitting there right in front of me while I'm slowly bleeding out and I can't do anything."

"Annie, how long has this been going on?" the young cop asks.

"Well, the nightmares had started after his horrible school shooting back in L. A. and the noises and voices started about a week after that," she admits, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Finn, am I crazy?"

"No," he answers, but the truth is that he doesn't know. "I'm going to be right back."

"Okay," she doesn't ask questions, just stays sitting there.

"Where's Haymitch?" he asks Clove.

"Breakroom," she says and pops her head up. "Oh, I could seriously do for a donut right now."

"That's great," he says, not really knowing what she says. The door to the break room is open and there is the captain, standing at the vending machine with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Haymitch?"

"Yes?" he asks, not turning around. "What the heck is skinny girl popcorn?"

"I think that Annie needs to be put on a desk job," he says abruptly. Haymitch turns to that.

"What are you talking about Officer Odair?" he asks.

"I think that she's got PTSD," he says. "I think that it's in her and every other office out there's best interest if she is just solving the case, not going to the actual scene of the crime."

"And what evidence would you have to back this up?"

"She told me that she hears voices," he whispers.

Haymitch stops pouring his morning coffee and sets the pot on the counter of the small kitchen. "I'll be right back. For now just take her home. Her shift is over anyway."

"Haymitch, what are we going to do?" he asks worriedly.

"You're going to do nothing. I'm going to find a specialist to help her," the commander instructs in a stern voice.

"Fine, but you can't stop me from interfering, 'Mitch," he smiled, walking out of the kitchen. He makes his way towards Annie's office, where she sits in her chair with her knees curled into her chest with a blank stare on her face. "Annie?"

"Hm?" she asks, not moving from her position.

"I'm going to take you home okay?" he tells her. Immediately she tells him no.

"I have too much work to do here," she says, with an empty voice.

"And how much of that work are you getting done right now?" he asks. He leans down to where she can meet his eyes and places his hand on top of hers. "Annie, you have too much on your mind right now. I already talked to Haymitch and I'm taking you home. Even if you're kicking and screaming, I will carry you to my car."

It's takes a little bit, but she finally nods. "Okay."

"We'll get something to eat on the way there. I don't know about you but I'm starving," he smiles, grabbing her coat.

"Well, to be fair, you are always hungry."

**A/N: So, it's been a while since I updated this story. I've been really busy and I haven't had much time to work on any of my stories and post for that matter. **

**~Lauren**


End file.
